


Not All Wishes Are Fulfilled

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Djinni & Genies, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Mystery, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Susan Bones learns a value lesson that not all wishes are fulfilled





	Not All Wishes Are Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from fanfiction.net and wattpad  
> written for QLFC Round 4 in 2017

Team: Kenmare Kestrels

Position: Chaser 2

Prompt: The Bones

Prompts Used: Silver (colour), A characters has been granted 3 wishes (Situation), you got a package for me? (Dialogue)

Words Count: 1304

Susan was trembling as she made her way further into the alley. She hated coming here; it always seemed to increase in its creepiness with her each visit. If that wasn't enough every time she came here she had to take extra efforts in concealing her identity. After all Lady Bones visiting Knockturn Alley would raise many eyebrows and the press would have a field day. She thought about the day she decided to chase this wild idea that she had, it had caused a lot of trouble for her. 

It was mainly because her fiance Trent didn't support her in this decision. He had said that she was wasting her time but she was stubborn in her stance and refused to listen to him. It had ended ugly for them. She in her anger had thrown the engagement ring at his face and left breaking off with him. Hannah had also refused to side with her instead she had defended Trent. 

It was then she made her mind that she didn't need them and would go ahead with her plan anyway. It was hard but, if she wished to achieve her goal then it had to be done. She made her way towards a small tacky kiosk which looked liked it would break apart any moment. She looked around to check her surrounding before addressing the bald old man at the counter.

"You got a package for me?" she asked the shop-keeper making sure that hood was still covering her face. "I sure do have it somewhere here Miss, only if you would should me the receipt, we can move ahead with the deal" the shop- keeper replied back. She handed the receipt to the man and waited for him to examine it properly."Everything seems to be in order. I shall be right back with your parcel" he concluded and took off towards the storage room in the back. 

Susan waited patiently for a couple of minutes before he came back with a small box with him." Is that it? The Vial that I asked you to arrange for me?" she inquired to confirm her she was receiving the same stuff she had spent a fortune on. "The very same madam, we don't deceive our customers especially those with big fat vaults" he was offended with her the doubt in her inquiry. "I had to check you know, this is Knockturn Alley, you never know what kind of people you do business are. It's better to be safe than sorry in the end" she gave a sort of apology to the man while explaining it. "You are right of course" he seemed to accept the explanation and the apology. "Thank you for your help in accruing this for me" she thanked the shop-keeper and left the alley as fast as she before apparting away to the Bones Mansion.

She eagerly dug into the packaging and took out a Silver Vial with ancient Arabic inscriptions on it."This is it" she thought "Now I will be granted all my wishes". 

It had all started when she was on an auror mission in Saudi Arabia. She and her team had to study some Arabic scripts to solve the case when she had discovered folktales about The Vial of Genie. Those tales had basically stated that who's so ever gain access to the vial in every 50 years would be granted 3 wishes by the Genie who lived in it but, the catch was that they had to be asked in quick secession before the Genie had a chance to refuse. If he did, not only the wishes would fail but the Genie would go back to sleep for 100 years instead of the usual 50. 

People had sworn that this Genie had that even Merlin didn't had. He was as powerful as Merlin himself. Upon reading them she had decided she will give it a try and ask for the few things she desperately wanted to have ever since she was a child. She was Fascinated with the powers of the Genie. She had spent our researching and tracking the owners of the vial. She had almost lost her job in the process when her persistence paid off. She then paid a huge amount of gold to buy the vial for the Arabian witch who was wary of giving the vial to a British. She was now going to taste the fruit of her hard work.

She pulled out the cork from the mouth of the vial to let the Genie out. Once the Genie took his full form outside the vial she immediately started to demand her wishes "My first wish is that I want a way to bring my parents back to life. The second wish is I want the power to see the future so that I can stop any harm coming to my family. Finally I want you to eliminate all the dark wizards of the world". She finished her whole speech off in a single breath. She waited for the Genie to reply when he burst out laughing hard. 

"What do you found so funny?" she haughtily demanded. She was affronted by the way he was reacting. "Stupid girl who told you that I can do all these stuff that expect of me?" he asked her in an amused tone. "The folktales" she asked when the Genie interrupted in between "You believed in children's stories? I do have some powers I can grant 3 abilities to people but, I am not as powerful as Merlin. I am merely a regular Genie." He explained. 

Susan was really upset now "All I wanted was my family back and for them to live a safe and long life. Everything that I did was now in vain" she replied back in a deject voice. The Genie looks at the expression and felt pity for the girl." You already had the ways to have a family who would live a long and safe life but you threw that away when you started believing in the folktale" he gently told her. Susan was even more upset now. 

"You know what I will give you 3 abilities that you want and it will help you win back everything you lost in the process to find me" The Genie offered. Susan saw a ray of hope and thought for a while." I want the ability to understand others point of view well without getting offended by it. I also want to be able to love unconditionally. My third wish is that I should be able to trust the people who love me without getting hyper about it" she requested hopefully. "Smart choice, very well you now have all the abilities that you asked for. Use it well" the Genie granted her wishes and took his leave. 

She watched as the vial shake while the Genie settled inside before going still.Looking at the still vial in her hand she realized that not all wishes are meant to be fulfilled. Maybe just maybe she was wrong in thinking she could change her life in the way she wanted. Now that she thought about what the Genie said she recognized that she was walking on the right path until she had stumbled upon the legends of the Genie. 

She in fact could have led a very happy live with her Trent but she threw that away to accomplish her stubborn desires. She was stupid not to be aware of what she had which now resulted in her left all alone. She had started her quest to gain what she aspired for but in the end she had lost everything she had. She could now only hope that the 3 boons that the Genie gave her would help her gain everything back.


End file.
